


Database

by SRbackwards



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Coercion, F/M, General Creepiness, Impersonation, M/M, Manipulation, Nude Photos, Power Dynamics, Sexting, Sexual Coercion, Stephanie McMahon is an evil genius, and there will be consequences, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRbackwards/pseuds/SRbackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dolph Ziggler accidentally sends nudes to his boss, dominoes start to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Database

October 14th 2015

23:03. From: Dolph Ziggler

**me.jpeg**

23:05. From: Dolph Ziggler

_Oh shit_

_Stephanie i’m really sorry_

_that wasn’t meant for you_

23:15. To: Dolph Ziggler

_What wasn’t meant for me?_

23:15. From: Dolph Ziggler

_you mean… you didnt just receive a picture from me?_

23:29. To: Dolph Ziggler                        

_I received a file that I was unable to open on my phone. Is there something you’d like to tell me?_

23:30. From: Dolph Ziggler

_no, no i’m sorry, please delete it, it was meant for someone else_

23:32. To: Dolph Ziggler

_I deleted it. I suggest that in the future you should be more careful about who you send your pictures to._

23:33. From: Dolph Ziggler

_thank you. i’ll make sure i do_

 

October 21st 2015

19:55. To: Sheamus

**me.jpeg**

_Like what you see?_

19:58. From: Sheamus

_christ_

19:59. To: Sheamus

_That good, huh?_

20:01. From: Sheamus

_fuck_

_Ziggler_

_fuck_

20:03. To: Sheamus

_Are you jacking off right now?_

20:08. From: Sheamus

_fuck you_

20:10. To: Sheamus

_Wanna send me a little something in return?_

20:17. From: Sheamus

**image354.jpeg**

 

October 23rd 2015

01:04. To: Tyler Breeze

**me.jpeg**

_Like what you see?_

07:30. From: Tyler Breeze

_What the fuck, Ziggler?_

_What are you trying to achieve by sexting me at 1am?_

_What is it, are you trying to get in my head?_

_Are you showing off?_

08:33. To: Tyler Breeze

_Not trying to achieve anything Breezey, just thought you might appreciate something to think about before you go and try to fuck your fake ass girlfriend_

08:34. From: Tyler Breeze

_Shut the fuck up_

08:35. To: Tyler Breeze

_Damn Breezey did I hit a nerve?_

_I honestly bet you’d rather tap this fine ass than go home to your sweet Summer every night_

_Bet you love picking up my sloppy seconds though_

08:40. From: Tyler Breeze

_I’m not attracted to you, asshole_

08:42. To: Tyler Breeze

_You’re not attracted to her, either_

08:50. From: Tyler Breeze

_You /are/ just trying to fuck with me. You don’t want me any more than I want you._

08:51. To: Tyler Breeze

_Is it working?_

23:59. From: Tyler Breeze

**img4539204.jpeg**

_You tell me._

 

October 24th 2015

17:58. To: Summer Rae

_My sweet Summer_

18:05. From: Summer Rae

_Um… who is this?_

18:08. To: Summer Rae

_It’s Tyler_

_My main phone is running low on charge and I have to conserve the battery because it has the best camera. I can’t take poor quality selfies. This is my back-up phone._

18:10. From: Summer Rae

_Oh thats so smart. I should get one of those_

18:12. To: Summer Rae

_We should go phone shopping together at some point_

18:13. From: Summer Rae

_Oooh I’d love that_

18:17. To: Summer Rae

_Summer… the thing is… I’m really… aroused right now and I need some assistance_

18:20. From: Summer Rae

_Wait, really?_

_But… we’ve never done… that before?_

_And there are miles and miles separating us right now?_

18:25. To: Summer Rae

_I wanted to make our first time special, but… well…_

**img4539204.jpeg**

18:26. From: Summer Rae

_Oh my god_

_Tyler_

_you’re so frickin hot I wish you were here right now_

_hopefully this helps_

**forbaexxx.jpeg**

 

October 25th 2015

21:18. To: Neville

_You know, you became even more of an uggo when you dropped the Adrian from your name_

21:31. From: Neville

_Breeze?_

21:32. To: Neville

_The one and only_

**img4539204.jpeg** _Did you miss me?_

21:35. From: Neville

_Oh fuck_

_Breezy_

**image007.jpeg**

**image008.jpeg**

**image009.jpeg**

21:40. To: Neville

_Wow. Someone’s eager…_

21:42. From: Neville

_Sorry… I just_

_I missed this_

_when I got called up and you didn’t and don’t get me wrong, I love wwe but I missed seeing your stupid gorgeous face every day_

21:55. To: Neville

_Oh_

21:56. From: Neville

_Never mind… I’m just being stupid_

22:08. To: Neville

_For the record_

_I kind of got used to having your stupid uggo face around_

_And I never said stop sending pictures_

22:10. From: Neville

_Your wish is my command, oh gorgeous one_

**image010.jpeg**

**image011.jpeg**

**image012.jpeg**

 

October 26th 2015

16:58. To: Jason Jordan

_Hey man, my phone’s on the fritz so this is my new temporary number – Chad_

_You busy tonight?_

18:24. From: Jason Jordan

_Nah I don’t think so, why?_

18:26. To: Jason Jordan

_No reason_

_I’m just bored_

_And horny_

18:27. From: Jason Jordan

_Wow ok_

18:30. To: Jason Jordan

_I was just watching some tapes of a couple of our matches_

_And it just reminded me of how good your skin feels against mine_

_How much of a turn on it is when hold me up like it’s nothing_

_And every time you take down your shoulder straps and I just wonder if you’re gonna give the NXT universe a peek of what’s underneath_

_Everyone’s thinking it, Jason_

_When are you gonna give us a peek?_

18:39. From: Jason Jordan

_Gable_

_Fuck_

_It’s been too long_

**image547.jpeg**

18:41. To: Jason Jordan

_There must be something in the water_

18:43. From: Jason Jordan

_Yeah, you got that right_

18:46. To: Chad Gable

_Hey man, I can’t find my phone so this is my new temporary number – JJ_

_You busy tonight?_

18:48. From: Chad Gable

_I’ve always got time for my tag team partner_

18:50. To: Chad Gable

_Good… because I have a bit of a problem_

_That only you can help me with_

18:51. From: Chad Gable

_Oh yeah?_

18:52. To: Chad Gable

**image547.jpeg**

18:59. From: Chad Gable

_Wow_

_That is certainly a_

_Sizeable_

_Problem_

19:02. To: Chad Gable

_There must be something in the water_

19:05. From: Chad Gable

_See_

_When your tag partner has a problem_

_It becomes your problem_

_So your problems are my problems_

_And I might just have a solution to both of our problems_

**ready.jpeg**

19:06. To: Chad Gable

_Yep that definitely helps_

19:07. To: Jason Jordan

**ready.jpeg**

_sorry to keep you waiting_

_I just needed to get the composition right_

19:08. From: Jason Jordan

_Dork_

_I took a bunch of pictures while I was waiting for you to get back to me_

_I thought you were gonna leave me high and dry_

**image551.jpeg**

**image554.jpeg**

**image560.jpeg**

_Got any thoughts on my composition?_

19:12. To: Chad Gable

_I’ve been experimenting with different artistic styles_

**image551.jpeg**

**image554.jpeg**

**image560.jpeg**

_Got any thoughts on my composition_?

19:19. From: Chad Gable

_Oh I like the use of color contrast_

_The juxtaposition of the warm tones of your dick vs the stark colors of your shirt_

_Complements you well_

_Just like I do_

19:22. To: Jason Jordan

_Oh I like the use of color contrast_

_The juxtaposition of the warm tones of your dick vs the stark colors of your shirt_

_Complements you well_

_Just like I do_

19:24. From: Jason Jordan

_Man I knew we weren’t using our chemistry to its full potential_

19:25. To: Chad Gable

_Man I knew we weren’t using our chemistry to its full potential_

19:27. From: Chad Gable

_You wanna come over here and make full use of our chemistry?_

**willing.jpeg**

19:29. To: Jason Jordan

_You wanna come over here and make full use of our chemistry?_

**willing.jpeg**

19:29. From: Jason Jordan

_Oh god yes_

19:30. To: Chad Gable

_Oh god yes_

 

November 4th 2015

23:42. To: Ambrose

_Do you ever lie awake thinking about how things would be different if it wasn’t for one stupid mistake?_

23:46. From: Ambrose

_all the time_

_who is this?_

23:47. To: Ambrose

_It’s Seth_

23:51. From: Ambrose

_what the fuck rollins_

_why are u talking to me in the middle of the night_

_and you know i hate texting_

23:53. To: Ambrose

_It’s closer to 5am here_

_And I haven’t slept at all_

_That’s why I’m talking to you in the middle of the night_

23:59. From: Ambrose

_seth what’s wrong?_

 

November 5th 2015

00:00. To: Ambrose

_I fucked up my knee_

_Real bad_

_And it make me think of all the shit I’ve done along the way_

_All the people I’ve hurt_

_Like maybe this is karma, you know?_

_Maybe if I’d never stabbed some people in the back, I wouldn’t be being punished right now_

00:12. From: Ambrose

_thats stupid and you know it_

_what are you trying to pull here_

00:13. To: Ambrose

_You, maybe_

00:16. From: Ambrose

_fuck u seth_

00:16. To: Ambrose

_You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Deano?_

**sr1.jpeg**

**sr2.jpeg**

**sr3.jpeg**

**sr4.jpeg**

_you’d like that a lot_

00:25. From: Ambrose

_you know i would_

_ur the one who ended the shield rollins_

_the fact that ur laid up with an injury 500 miles away right now instead of pressed up against me is all on you_

00:27. To: Ambrose

_You think I don’t know that?_

00:34. From: Ambrose

_god fuck u seth u fuckin suck_

_i still fucking miss u so god damn much_

_no matter what it doesnt stop_

_and i just had to look up how to send pictures in texts_

_you asshole_

**image001.jpeg**

 

November 21st 2015

20:34. To: Reigns

**srandda1.jpeg**

_if you needed any encouragement for your match tomorrow_

20:36. From: Reigns

_What._

20:38. To: Reigns

_Xoxo big brother_

20:39. From: Reigns

_Seth?_

_You know what, no, this is not okay_

_What the hell does Dean think he’s doing?_

20:40. To: Reigns

_Me, evidently_

20:44. From: Reigns

_I told him so many times that no matter what you said you were a no good back stabbing son of a bitch_

_I mean I knew he was still into you but I thought his hatred for you would outweigh the other thing_

_And now you guys are_

_I don’t even wanna think about it_

20:47. To: Reigns

_Need some help with that?_

**srandda2.jpeg**

**srandda3.jpeg**

**srandda4.jpeg**

**srandda5.jpeg**

20:50. From: Reigns

_Do you really just not want me to be champ? Is that it?_

_Do you hate me that much still?_

_Is that what you’re doing right now, trying to throw me off my game?_

20:53. To: Reigns

_Actually I was kinda hoping you’d join in_

20:59. From: Reigns

_What._

21:03. To: Reigns

_Okay never mind_

_It was worth a shot_

*

Stephanie loved her database. All those lovely pictures of WWE superstars and divas curled up or sprawled out or altogether in so many deliciously compromising positions. Not only Ziggler and Sheamus, but the Bella Twins too. Not just Jordan and Gable, but Daniel Bryan and John Cena. Not just Summer Rae and Tyler Breeze, but Alberto del Rio and Ryback. Not just Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, but Kevin Owens (and getting _those_ pictures had certainly been a challenge).

It had all started so serendipitously, with a slip of a finger and the wrong contact selected. She only assumed that Ziggler had been trying to send the picture to Sheamus, but maybe he’d aiming for someone else. Summer Rae, perhaps. It was hard to tell with Ziggler. Sheamus seemed pleased enough, though.

Breeze had just let his ego get the better of him, of course. He never could turn up a chance to peacock around. Emphasis on _cock,_ in this case.

From there it was easy. There were a lot of people out there willing to drop everything, including their clothes, at the sight of Prince Pretty’s picture perfect… face.

All she’d had to go on was locker room gossip. She’d had no way of knowing how easily Neville would go down for the right man. She couldn’t have known that the way Jason Jordan and Chad Gable had been getting all up in each other’s personal spaces over the past few months was indicative of so much more.

She was just glad that Dean Ambrose had finally upgraded to a phone that had the ability to send and receive pictures. She was thankful for all of the lovely cameras she kept in Seth’s locker room, too. And that was the best part, wasn’t it? Dean and Seth, Dean and Seth, Dean and Seth.

She’d managed to snag a few good shots of Seth in his locker room back from before he’d been injured, doing things that locker rooms weren’t designed for, but most people used them for that anyway. Neither he nor Dean could really complain, judging by what she caught on those lovely, lovely cameras a few nights later. She just had plenty of delicious material on Dean and Seth in her database. All thanks to Dolph Ziggler.

And then there was Roman Reigns. Apparently, that delicious material wasn’t the right kind of material for him. Oh well. She’d keep trying. Even though it was incomplete, Stephanie loved her database.

**Author's Note:**

> A plot bunny came to me in the form of an idea that a person could use someone else's nudes to get nudes from other people, and wouldn't leave me alone. Let me know what you think.


End file.
